sin_timefandomcom-20200213-history
ST Christmas
Christmas Mansion This is Sin Time during Christmas! The whole setting changes to go with this time. it changes for the whole month of Christmas and changes back on News Years Day Setting Lounge area - All of the couches are now green and covered in snowflakes. The couches tend to change at times. They can either have Snowflakes, Trees or colorful dots. But on Christmas day, it's Snowflakes. In one of the corners in the room, there is a large tree that is covered in bright decorations and lights. There is a red tree skirt under this tree and presents stacked around it and a few gifts lean against the walls. Hanging on the walls are stockings as well, each stocking is stuffed full of things. There is a gingerbread village on the large coffee table in the lounge, little gingerbread people can be seen in the house and around the town that's built. But there is something odd about this village. There are little snow pixies living in it as well! So the village is alive and has pixies moving around in it. On each doorway is a collection of winter berries, tree branches, and even a mistletoe. At random, snow will fall down from the trees. Weird enough, the snow isn't cold and doesn't feel like real snow. Going down the whole length of the door frame is tree branches that have Christmas balls hanging from them. The T.V's are playing a wide range of Christmas movies at night. During the day the T.V's just have a snow falling scene on them that never ends. Sometimes it just wildlife playing in the snow. Random tree branches are decorating the T.V's, Christmas balls and snow on the branches. The remotes are hanging from the branches as well and have snow covering them. All of this snow is fake and just there for decoration. Kitchen - The floor in this room is still obsidian tile, but it now has snowflakes decoration the floor. The golden runes can still be seen and just add more character to the floor. The cabinets are now covered in snowflakes and tree branches. There is now a small tree in the kitchen. This tree is on the island counter and its decorated the same as the big tree in the lounge. The tree has gifts below it as well, each gift has a large bow on it and is neatly stacked under this tree and covering the counter top. The flowers in the window are now covered with a black box, to keep them asleep till spring comes. The rest of the stuff in the kitchen is the same, just covered in random Christmas items. Dining Room - The floor os this room is made of cherry wood, black runes dancing around on its surface and now snowflakes. In the center of this room is a large table that can fit 40 people, each chair has a plush cushion that's green on the seat area. There is a icey blue mat at each spot, even a tree shaped mat for silverware, drinking cup and a mat for side dishes. As for the table, its made of Ash wood, the center is carved out, making a dipped area for food to rest in. the outer parts of the table is made of white pine and has golden runes covering its surface. There are floor to ceiling windows in this room, covered b large curtains that are the green in color and have Christmas themed balls decorating them. Snowflake embroidery on them as well. The doors of this area are made of mahogany wood and are decorated like the ones in the lounge. Great Hall - The floor of this area is solid cherry, red runes dancing over its surface. But at the edge of each wall, there are mounds of snow. There are two trees in this area. Decorated well and covered in lights. The trees are in each corner near the doors that go into the lounge. Only thing under the trees are red and gold skirts. The walls are covered in floor to ceiling windows that have red curtains over them. A delicate embroidery of gold covers them, making weird spell circles, runes and now snowmen. The spell circles are there to keep people safe and to make sure that each person is safe. In the middle of the great hall is a skylight. The center is clear glass while the outer edge is stained glass. At the end of the great hall is a set of double doors made from dark oak. There are random sitting areas in the great hall for those that want to smoke without going outside when it's cold. Next to the doors that lead in from outside is a large chest meant for shoes and other things. A rack next to each door for coats and all that stuff. Glass Room - This room is dead center of the mansion. Its walls are made of reinforced class, Making it rather hard to break. Inside this room is normal a garden, but with it being winter, Most of the plants that aren't winter hardy have died down for the time. Only the moss and trees still stand. The pond is frozen over and snow covers the ground. With a bit of magic, people can enter the room and look up, seeing the sky and watching birds fly in. This is due to a pocket dimension being placed over the roof of this room. Just so no one can see into the attic. A mini hut and mini stable were built in this area for the animals. The hut is for the rabbits that call this place home and the stable for the mini horse and mini donkey. There are also other animals running around this room. The list of the animals inside of this room is A few rabbits(One of them being solid white); a mini horse (think Shetland pony) and a mini donkey. Each animal has a collar on that has a name tag. Telling people the name of the animals in this area.